They just are
by p y n q u e
Summary: He's this, she's that, they are. The Jellicle tribe is breaking. **Strange drabbles on the kitties. Kind of like a chapter story now. Ish.**
1. Cassandra&Demeter&Exotica&Bombalurina

_She's dirty._

All red and black and white and _t a i n t e d. _She's so perfect, beautiful, sexy, untouchable. She'll dip her slender finger in a drink that's pink&cold&alcoholic&oh baby, she'll lick off the stuff because that's what the boys like, and Bombalurina _always_ does what the boys like. But oh shit, she's got a ring, a golden shiny ring on her finger—_fuck,_ _she's __married_. And the boys leave her a l o n e and she looks like she's been stood up, all lonely, makeup'd and sad and _damn_, all she has to go home to is _**Pouncival**_, and Pouncival is nothing special&he's a kit.

See this? She's not that _i r r e s p o n s i b l e _because guess what? She mated with Pouncival ('cos that's what Jenny told her to do) when she could have mated with Alonzo (even if he's got Cassandra but that doesn't matter, Cassandra is **expendable**) or better, Tugger—because he's unbearably sexy and certainly lives up to his name, _if you know what I mean._

But till the next Ball she'll just cake on that _glitter_ & put on those _heels_ & tempt those_ boys_ because that's what she does, because she's _Bombalurina the Scarlet Queen_, even if it's only red and it's _f_ a _d_ i _n_ g.

.

.

.

_She's crazy._

The shadows bend and form and _"dear_ _Everlasting_ he's here he's here he's here he's _here, he's going to get me and someone, please save me save me save me"—_but she wakes up and she's in his arms, and _he _isn't there and she's safe, because her knight in silver and **black** armor is there, and he a l w a y s _w i l l_ **b e**.

But then the day comes, and it's almost as bad as the night because she's vulnerable and remembers what Jennyanydots and Jellylorum (Doesn't that sound like _Jellicle_? Why would I care? _Gosh_, Demeter._) __"Oh, Demeter, set a good example for your child, even though she's a rape baby & you're not sure if you should love her or not. _Her sister is her only _s a v i o r_, but sometimes she's not there, because she has to be _Bombalurina the Scarlet Queen_, while Demeter is paranoid and cowers. Because that's what she does best, just like Asparagus Junior (_who is an ass_, says Bomba) said.

And then the n i g h t comes, and the _crash _scares the living daylights out of her, but she'll close her eyes and sing, because that's what she's supposed to do during the Ball, even if she's worried&scared and off-key because she can't focus (_Smile, Demeter!_). But then the song is over, and _"joy! Deuteronomy is back!" _But no—he doesn't smell right, his **aura** is off—_no, demeter, you're just crazy. _But_ oh god, _she knows it's him and he's going to hurt her hurt her _hurt her_ just like he did before. So she pounces and she's right and what did she get herself into? He tries to take her and _she's __**scared**__, so scared and he's going to **K I L L** her. _But then it's over, the black and white knight saves her and she remembers when she loved him, but then she loved _him_, and now she loves a knight who's more like a castle, because he's going to protect her forever and not hurt her because she is _Demeter, the Gold Queen. _Gold like lightning, but she's more the _t h u n d e r _type.

.

.

.

_She's not good enough._

Sure, she's _beautiful_. But they're prettier._  
_

She's always in the shadows, behind red and gold (despite her efforts, like _how come no one noticed my new dress? Oh, never mind, Bombalurina went to the groomer's) _and why do people think she's so mean? She isn't, she's just tired, because she's starves herself (because she's going to **m o d e l** someday, when she can get out of this place) and guess what? She's m a g i c a l too, but no one knows because she's not like _Mistoffelees, _she doesn't sparkle, and she's not like Coricopat&Tantomile, she doesn't have a twin who looks j u s t l i k e h e r, instead she has a **cousin **who's prettier than her, even if she never shows up & _she thinks she's cooler than me, because she is.  
_

Cassandra doesn't have a special name, because she isn't colorful, and she has no _p o w e r s _(even though she does it's just that no one cares), and she's not a _Glamour Cat _(Bombalurina will be j u s t l i k e h e r at the rate she's going, and that brings Cassandra great joy) and her name doesn't have three parts to it or a "the."

And then she sees that damn gold queen Demeter, _did you know I was Munkustrap's mate before her? Yeah, it's true_. She's all beautiful even though she's so totally disturbed and batshit crazy.

And then there's Alonzo, who doesn't really love her, he loves a _rape b a b y _and she really doesn't care because like herself Alonzo's _no_thing special, he's always second—he's not as responsible as Munkustrap and he's not as sexy or as _oh god look, it's him! _as the Tugger who thinks he's all that because d a m n boy, he is.

And then she kinda loves the l i t t l e magician, but that doesn't matter because she's jealous of him and she's _just Cassandra._ But someday she'll be more than that, she'll leave and pose and strut and she'll be like a _moving mannequin_, and they'll all realize how beautiful she is.

.

.

.

_She's never there._

Sometimes she feels like M a c a v i t y, 'cos just like him. She's _not there_, only when she wants to be, or when she wants to tell a story, or when she decides to _g_ r _a_ c _e_ the junkyard with her unique beauty, the unique beauty that _dear little Cassie _is so jealous of, & Exotica likes to make Cassie jealous.

And she likes to lie to the kittens, with her tales of grandeur&pink&ribbons&glitter, and humans who love you. Because _they don't know what the outside world is like, Exotica, so don't scare them _(even though Bustopher and Gus don't have to worry about it, it's because she's Exotica, she's young and restless, just like the show)_. _So she struts into the junkyard with her stilettos and leather pants and dark makeup that make her look _so skinny, so sexy, so_ _mysterious,_ and so positively **E X O T I C**, just like her name.

And people wonder why she leaves the j u n k y a r d so much, the only trace of her footprints in the gravel and the faint scent of sweet alcohol. She leaves 'cos she **doesn't belong**, she's not truly a _Jellicle_, they just took her in because she was hurt&broken, and she knew that Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had a lot on their plates and that she was just a hindrance. They had _kittens who mattered _to attend to—they didn't need a street rat to take care of.

So she became beautiful & something someone could _w a n t_ and the new kittens could aim to be. But then as she strolls out of the junkyard (and seconds later the heel of her shoe breaks), blowing kisses at young toms and making them **melt** into to puddles of shivering kitten, she remembers that she **doesn't belong **and her escapades are a relief to the Jellicles because they don't have to worry about another cat anymore, and she remembers that she's just _Exotica, a drifter. _

And it's best she finds a new place to drift to.

* * *

**This was really weird.**

**I needed to be inspired.**

**And as you know there are very human elements to this, just imagine that humans don't exist or something.**

…**I am inspired.**


	2. Macavity&Tugger&Mistoffelees&Plato

I decided to do a second installment on the toms. I write about the kittens a lot, so I don't plan on writing anything on them. I'll add a third chapter, though, if there are other cats you want me to screw up. (I'll do up to four more.)

Oh, and **PLEASE REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER.** _**I maded it betterer.**_

* * *

_He's weird._

He gets so much p r a i s e & l o v e, but he doesn't want it. He wants them all to g o a w a y.

But no, they persist, with their songs and joy and, _Oh well I never!_

They sing his song_, _and the_ beats and voices_ fills his head to bursting and he feels so **H I G H**, like a kite.

And _yay! He appears! _He says "Presto" and the lights come on & he's so worried-what if they see his lies and fears in the light? He hates the light, he truly hates it & he hates the noise too. The n o i s e s, they make **colors** and **shapes** and he can't see-his aim is off, _oh god_. The colors are so u g l y, and he hates u g l y t h i n g s too. The world should just be _b_ e _a _u _t _i _f_ u _l_, like him, everyone should be graceful like swans and pure like a newborn and soft like a fluffy bunny, because if he loves anything it's **bunnies**. And his sister.

He loves his sister, because she's g r a c e f u l and p r e t t y and whyohwhy is she his _sister? _Yeah sure it's perfectly normal to love your siblings, but he's _f a r f r o m o r d i n a r y._ And so is his love. Victoria is so c l e a n and _amazing_ and he wishes he could have her, but _no! You're her brother, loving her that way is gross + she loves Plato. _But he still loves her, so maybe he is g r o s s (like dirt), and maybe he is w e i r d (like y o u).

So he _k i s s e d_ her & listened as they gasped & made comments, because the Jellicles **l o v e** to make comments, and he walked out of the junkyard in his s h i n y shoes (why don't they _sparkle?_) because he _always_ leaves after his business is done, because he's _Magical Mister Mistoffelees_, & he won't be coming back.

_p r e s t o._

_a w a y w e g o.  
_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_He's got two years to live._

What did he e x p e c t? He ha_d_ sex _a l l t h e t i m e_ and he got **sick**.

Simple as that.

But still, he'll carry on & t e m p t the kittens & drink like crazy & curse his _bad luck _when he sees a h o t chick at the bar & pretend he's _not interested, sorry babe_ when a b o m b s h e l l starts rubbing against him. Because he **does C A R E**, you hear that _Jenny_? He could still _w h o r e a r o u n d_ like he used to and infect everyone, but instead he'll pretend he's not _hot&bothered as __h__e__l__l_.

But it's getting hard to **H O L D O N** and he starts to _hurt, hurt so bad_ and wish he had _lived more carefully_ but, no, he couldn't do that.

After all, he's _the Rum Tum Tugger._

.

.

.

_He's forgotten._

Do you even know his name? _Of course you don't. _He's so easy to f o r g e t.

And he doesn't blame you.

And yet s h e still _l_o_v_e_s_ him. Victoria&Plato, Plato&Victoria.

S h e could have **A N Y O N E**, but she chose _h i m._ She chose **Plato**. And he knows that he's messed _up _when she looks at him, & her eyes are so _blue_ & filled with tears, & she runs into his arms, and she's _s h a k i n g. _She's so small&fragile&scared, because _how did this happen? _She tells him the news, his sweet Victoria does, and his jaw drops.

He's happy & sad & worried & scared, j u s t l i k e h e r, because _shit, they aren't prepared for this. _But he lifts up her chin and stares straight into her _i c y _eyes (oh _Everlasting, she's crying_ and he's going to _c _r_ y _too) and tells her they're gonna make it.

Because he's _Plato, and he's gonna be a daddy._ Not to mention he's a good liar. 'Cos if there ever was a couple so unprepared to have a child, it's Victoria&Plato, Plato&Victoria.

.

.

.

_He's just in love._

He doesn't **get it**. Why do they _t h i n k _he's evil? He was j u s t i n l o v e! He loved _Demeter, the Gold Queen. _But **N O**. S h e loved his _bastard brother._ In his mind she was _his and always his,_ & he loved her so much & it wasn't his fault he was c r a z y.

So stole her, stole his princess and took her to his castle where she would be pampered&loved&"raped," or whatever the _i d i o t _Jellicles called it. He **K N E W** she wanted him, she just _w o u l d n o t s a y s o._

And it pissed him off so he _took her on the cold hard floor._ But still she _w o u l d_ **n o t **admit that she loved him! He was _positive _she loved him. If he loved her so much, _why didn't she love him back_? But no! She _did _love him, he _knew_ it! **Why the hell wouldn't** **she say it?**

& now they hate him. But he doesn't u n d e r s t a n d. _His _princess gave birth to a beautiful fairy. Can't they thank him for that? No—instead, the _kingdom _made him their _dragon_ & his princess is _scared of him, so scared of him_ & they won't let him see his poor fairy . . . but w h y? Why does he have to _battle_ his brother, the strong prince, to see his princess?

But now he understands. . . he is _e v i l _just like they say. He is evil and he l o v e s it, because he is _Macavity, the Mystery Cat.

* * *

_

Mmm, I'm not a huge fan of Macavity's. Or Mistoffelees's, for that matter.

Basically, Mistoffelees was kinda crazy and fell in love with Victoria, whom he smooched before leaving the junkyard forevah. Tugger has an STD/STI of some sort and is dying. Plato—it's pretty obvious. He's plain but Vic loves him and now she's pregnant and they're way in over their heads. Macavity was crazy and loved Demeter who loved Munkustrap. So he kidnapped her and raped her and blah. **If you think Macavity is innocent, that's dumb. Making him evil makes him cooler. D:**

If you don't get the whole fairytale thing, it's basically this: Dragon (Mac) fights prince (Munk) who protects kingdom (Jellicles) that holds Princess (Demeter) and fairy (Jemima). (:

_His_


	3. Grizabella&Mungojerrie&BJones&Tantomile

Okay… I went through the other two chapters and edited some grammatical errors. (Like, errors that _shouldn't _be there.) If you want to reread them that's fine, but whatev.

I planned on having this be my last set, but if you guys and gals really love these, I'll do more (_and_ try to update Dirty Laundry)… Oh, and, I didn't use all of the cats you suggested. :/

P.S. the first cats mentioned are simply friends in this, because I already used incest.

**And thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry if I didn't reply. Lazy.

* * *

**

_He just wants to protect her._

Everything he does is for _her. _She's like a breath of _f r e s h _air, like a **l i l y **in the **w i n d**. He truly does _love _her, and he won't stop fighting&fighting&fighting until he knows she's s a f e from **him**.

As _Gold _and _Red_ sang their song and _G o l d_ uttered his name, his **l i l y** stared at him with such hate & sadness, and for a second he thought she truly _hated _him, because she did, because what he did—what he was do_ing_—was **unforgivable**.

They said they'd be t o g e t h e r f o r e v e r, _isn't that right Rumpelteazer?_ They will be together forever, no matter what he has to stoop to. And as he walks into the j u n k y a r d, _dear God why is he covered in blood? _He _f_i_n_a_l_l_y_ did it, _he_ K I L L E D **him **and _he _did it for _her_... but now she's looking at him in fear ((_she thinks I'm a _**m o n s t e r**)) & as he reaches out she sinks into herself & he recoils. _So it was a m i s t a k e. _And he says he did it for her and oh God why is she crying? His voice reaches a desperate y e l l and they're both yelling and everyone is watching in horror and he _steps back, turns around, and leaves._

Because he is _Mungojerrie, the cat who killed Macavity_, and his everything wasn't good enough for her.

.

.

.

_She's suffocating._

Her o t h e r h a l f is gone and she's _alone, so alone._ They look at her with pity but she just gives them **E M P T Y** **S T A R E S **((_Gosh, it's like that's all she does these days._ Girl needs to get a life. **I know, right?**)) and pretends that it's all right 'cos it's not, she doesn't know what to do with herself, and she finds herself singing that line on her own, and it sounds _s o w r o n g,_ and now she's crying and they're staring because _who cries like that?_ Her face is neutral but salty&hot tears stream down her f a c e and stain her crisp&clean shirt ((just like the one he was wearing in his coffin _because they are one being and they always do the same, just not know 'cos she's supposed to be strong even though she's _**C R U SH E D**))

And now she's running and her h e e l breaks ((_just like her heart—funny, right?_)) so she's limping and she throws off those uglyblackshoes because they aren't like the one _he_ is wearing right now in his coffin six feet under and _what if he wakes up? He's not _d e a d, _he's sleeping, silly Jellicles. Let's dig him out before he uses up all of his air and dies_—**Tantomile, he's already dead.**

_No he's not! _So she digs&digs&digs and her nails hurt and Victoria ((why does she c a r e? Her brother is still **a l i v e**, he was just a _weirdo_ and left.)) is by her side and so is Jemima ((_did you know_ _Coricopat&me were fighting about my infatuation with Alonzo before he killed himself?_)) and Etcetera and Electra and they're comforting her like they **care**, like they're her **friends** and like they know what if feels like _to have your other half stripped from you like paperthin clothing._

And she gives up, and drops her head in her paws, which is so unlike her, being _Tantomile, who's lost her other half._

.

.

.

_She wants to go home._

She wonders w h y her daughters look at her with such disgust&loathing. She wonders w h y her sister looks at her with such intense **p a i n**. She wonders w h y they all _keep their distance_, like she's a _disease__._

She sings and she d o e s n ' t k n o w w h y, nothing she does will _change their minds_ no matter how hard she tries, but she sings and gasps because the words punch her in the gut and she realizes that she's so _u g l y _now.

And now her eldest daughter is s i n g i n g and under the traces of **A F F E C T I O N** she knows her words are dripping with malice because she _left them_ so she could have a **better life**. And her younger daughter is singing too and she doesn't even t r y to hide her hate & she doesn't blame her.

((Is this what you wanted?))

And her daughter's rape baby ((_I stay in the loop_)) is singing to her, singing the words she just uttered herself, and she's disgusted and wants to slap her & her hand is throbbing. And she **sings** and her words come out gray and black and bloodied and pathetic, and she sings her heart out and it takes all of her strength and _she feels so spent. _She falls to the ground, any hope of **r e d e m p t i o n **is forgotten ((_I didn't deserve it anyway_)) but then her g r a n d d a u g h t e r sings for her and sings with her and her strength comes back, and she b e l t s i t o u t and they finally accept her, the first one some white queen she's never met and she knows what will happen next.

Because she's _Grizabella, the Glamour Cat _and she knows that Heaviside doesn't exist.

.

.

.

_He's just a little gluttonous._

Sometimes he feels like **THE RUM TUM TUGGER **of _food_ because he eats&eats&eats like he fucks&fucks&fucks and now he's **sick** too.

But he won't stop _e a t i n g _because that's what he's famous for ((how do you think he became a twenty-five pounder?)) and he'll ignore his doctor and he'll stuff himself and stab himself with a needle, 'cos he should at least do _something_ his doctor tells him to do.

The number is so **h i g h** and he's scared and _why does my chest hurt? And wanna now a secret? I have epilepsy. Cool right? _He chokes on his own saliva and the world disappears and he's on the floor & he's shakingshakingshaking & he doesn't know if he's ((**not**)) gonna make it 'cos he can't dial

n i n e

o n e

o n e

like he should and no one can do it for him because he's a l o n e ((_I knew I'd neverer get married_)). And now he's on the gurney and he can barely see anything and he's screaming in his head and he can hear the doctors talking.

_He's not gonna make it._

And he knows the doctor is right because he's _Bustopher Jones, the Cat About Town _and he's going to die.

* * *

I admit I didn't put much effort into these. I don't know why, but I really wanted to write about Bustopher… and I failed. I am rather proud of Tantomile's, though.

Explanations… Mungojerrie was an agent for Macavity but Rumpelteazer didn't know and got pissed at him for it. So Mungojerrie somehow killed Macavity, but now everyone's scared of him so he left. Coricopat committed suicide, leaving Tantomile alone. She had a mental breakdown at the Ball following his death. Grizabella… I don't know. I guess, I consider Bombalurina to be the younger sibling out of her and Demeter (even if she's taller). Then Bustopher got diabetes and had epilepsy (SEE, HUMAN ELEMENTS. Or can cats have epilepsy?) and died.

I admit, they're kinda pathetic. :/


	4. Deuteronomy&Etcetera&Victoria&Munkustrap

**I'm back, babies. Just a notice, I won't be doing Coricopat or Rumpelteazer… so there… sorry. The second one is really long. Sorry.

* * *

**

_He's so tired._

They always expect him to be so fucking p e r f e c t. He _never_ makes a mistake 'cos he's not supposed to, right? Right. If he did he'd **l e t t h e m d o w n**, and he _really wants to do that. _((**I**** just want to sleep.**))

The days are fast paced _b l u r s_ and he just doesn't know what to do sometimes. He's got to keep D e m e t e r sane ((She's_ so beautiful. _I know. )). His b r o t h e r never gives him a break and he _reallyreallyreally_ wants one.

& he finds no solace in his _m a t e _and he never has _hearts_to_hearts_to_hearts_ with the **young toms **like papa and it's so e m b a r r a s s i n g. It gets hard to b _r_ e _a_ t _h _e, because you need space to breathe and he d o e s n ' t h a v e a n y.

So he just passes the baton to Alonzo and curls up and sleeps & maybe Demeter won't have a n i g h t m a r e tonight and he knows that won't happen because she's **s c a r **(**r**)** e d** & being a _k n i g h t _is tiring but he has to do it because he's _Munkustrap, the Jellicle Protector_ and he's gonna have a midlife crisis soon, he's sure.

.

.

.

_She's so clean._

So _a _m _a_ _z_ i _n_ g, beautiful, so **s c a r e d**. ((_Everyone is scared these days._))

There's a k i t t e n growing inside of her and it's _so_ _totally gross._ It kicks during French and she pees a little and she's so embarrassed, she asks Jemima if you can see it through her skirt and she says **no**, thank Heaviside. She nods and tears up and goes to the bathroom and is so thankful that _P l a t o _wasn't in that class with her.

She ignores the s t a r e s & the g i g g l e s & the h e a t of her pretty face when she blushes because she _passed gas, gross! _during algebra, and she feels like she's the **o n l y p r e g n a n t t e e n **in the world but she's not, she's just the only one in their high school & suddenly there's a _splash _and oh my god, has it been nine months already?

Now she's in the h o s p i t a l and she's screaming&screaming&it hurts so bad&_why did you do this to me, Plato? _She doesn't want this, she's so scared and she cries and he kisses away the tears and dear God there's a complication and she can't feel and it's all a _blur_ and they're saying something about the letter C ((_Cat_ starts with C, lolololol—_You're so _weird_, Etcetera_)) and the _b a b y _and she realizes she doesn't want anything to happen to it.

And there's an itch, and h o u r s later she's sweaty and her fur is sticking and she wonders what went wrong, but the kitten is in her arms, and its so beautiful, and Plato is by her side, and the baby opens its eyes and they're _b r i g h t g r e e n_ just like daddy's.

The doctor says it's a **b a b y g i r l **& she looks just like mommy, all white but with little booties and tan ears and gorgeous eyebrows like papa's and a little pink nose like mama's and she's _so cute! _And now she needs a name ((a _prenom_)), but what can you name p e r f e c t i o n? She doesn't know, but then she gets it because she's _Victoria, the white cat _and her new baby is named _Astrid_, and she promises that it's gonna be okay and ignores the doubtful look Plato gives her and ignores that she feels the same way.

.

.

.

_He's damn old._

Well, this is it. He's passed his m i d – l i f e c r i s i s and he just wants to put another foot in the grave. ((_I'm close enough, why not?_)) finish the chapter, close the book. No **epilogue**, thank you, he just want to go _home_.

He smiles his old-guy smile and _why do they call me __Old__ Deuteronomy? It was just Deuteronomy some twenty years ago. _But he loves his people, even if he's so **i n t e n s e l y** jealous of their youth. And now he's sick ((…_we found a cancerous tumor..._)), just like his _buddy Busto_, and just like his youngest _s o n. _

((Everlasting Cat, please let me die before my son))

But his prayers aren't heard & his d a r l i n g Tugger is gone ((..sorry for your loss…we'll miss him…I'm so sorry, Deut…he's in a better place now… _liars._)) and he has but one thing to live for now, his middle son who is just as t i r e d as he is ((_better make me some grandchildren, Munkustrap! Oh, you can't have kids? Well, Jemima's enough…even if she's not yours_)), and he's watching his tribe c r u m b le and he wants to take a _nap_. A nice, long, permanent nap, just like the Tugger, and just like Bustopher, just like Macavity, just like Coricopat, but maybe in a more peaceful way—like sleep.

And dear God. It hits him. He's lost two of his sons and his best friend.

Dying is not an often for him, because he's _Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Leader _and he's still got a few good years in him and he'll use them for the tribe's sake.

((**July Seventh was a sad day for the Jellicles.**))

Can we just skip the ball this year, Old Deuteronomy?

…_Please do._

.

.

.

_She's lost her idol._

He shining star has _f_ a _l_ l _e_ n.

_w h a t d o i d o n o w ?_

She feels stupid when she cries because it's not like she lost her _brother_, or her _son_. She wipes the tears & they burn her face & she doesn't really have a reason to be so happy anymore.

The Ball still goes on and Munkustrap sings her star's song and it's so disgusting

the rum tum tugger _is_ ((not was)) a curious cat

the rum tum tugger _doesn't_ ((not didn't)) care for a cuddle

and she screams

but it' s not happy, it's so painfulpainful_painful_ and she misses him & she's crying and she doesn't like this a t a l l and she feels so _stupid. _They give her sad looks and Electra _h u g s_ her because _she's just a baby, she needs an idol. _She wants this to stop, wants the Ball to end and neverever happen again.

So they stop, because Tantomile&Rumpelteazer&Munkustrap&Old Deuteronomy and really everyone is too _sad_ & too _depressed_ & too _scared _((**fear is a normal part of life now**)) to continue, and she's sososososo happy—no, r e l i e v e d—that it's all over, and she knows she knows that the happy days are over and the tribe is dead.

_w h a t d o i d o n o w ?_

She simply doesn't know, because she's just _Etcetera, who's lost the sun to her moon _and everything just hurts.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**

**I guess this is more a story than a collection of drabbles now. So, explanations. Munkustrap's is pretty straight forward. Victoria had her baby. There was a complication and she had a C-section (when you have a C-section, the strap your arms down, because the cuts and removal of the baby itches, like it said, and if you scratched… ew). Don't ask about the name, I couldn't come up with anything. Anyway, Deuteronomy wants to die (but not by suicide) because Bustopher, Tugger, and Macavity are dead, and Munkustrap is as good as that, and he has cancer. But he decides to stay as long as possible, because the Jellicles are crumbling. Etcetera… it wasn't going to be her reaction to Tugger's death until I killed him. Yeah…**

**Death/disappearance list: Exotica (remember the last line of her drabble?), Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Macavity, Bustopher, and Tugger… I think that's it.**

**Oy. This changed **_**a lot**_**. Sorry? I don't know how many more I'll do, because they'd need to be reactions... I guess. I might do one about the entire tribe. If there's anyone you REALLY want me to do, tell me.  
**

**P.S. I'm not super proud of Etcetera's. Or Deut's. Or Munkustrap's. But I do kinda like Victoria's.**


	5. One&Two&Three&All

**This is it. The final chapter. There isn't a lot of fancy spacing, underlining, bolding etc. in this chapter… that was done on purpose. And ignore Plato's, ahem, strange choice in best man. I had to do some **_**bending**_**. By the way: marriage = mating. In this at least.**

**I dedicate this to **_**Raptoregg. **_**Why? Because she's amazing. Oh, and **_**Rawrrkitty**_**, because… ah, she knows. THERE IS SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING IN HERE… Rawrr will get it… Victoria/Plato fans should get it… /ellipsis overuse**

**This really has nothing to do with the other chapters, I suppose, but hopefully you'll still like it. EXCUSE MY NON-EXISTENT KNOWLEDGE OF WEDDINGS. Even though I've been in, like, fifty.

* * *

**

_They're done._

Their lives, some just beginning, some ending, are simply done. Not _over_. Just done. They're tired, inflicted with unnamable emotions—indescribable, but there, and extremely painful. Especially for the young ones, who can't entirely grip this change in atmosphere.

And yet, Victoria and Plato have their wedding. It's only fitting—Victoria has lost a substantial amount of weight since Aphrodite's birth (and Jenny could only pretend she wasn't jealous), their friends were encouraging it, and Victoria and Plato were in love, as deeply as they could be these days. They waited and waited for a year after Aphrodite's birth to have the ceremony—and even now it seemed unfitting.

So Jemima walked down the aisle with Aphrodite in her arm (Alonzo couldn't help thinking about how gorgeous she looked in her pink dress and open-toed shoes) as the kitten gripped pink and white petals, sometimes dropping them, otherwise throwing them into her mouth and drooling, much to Jemima's dismay. But she kept walking, ignoring the saliva on her chest and the, what, three petals on the isle. Then the musical played (or was it already playing? No one was really sure, they were focusing on other things) and Victoria made her appearance.

She looked like an angel, Plato thought, as his bride walked down the isle awkwardly, arm-in-arm with her brother who came back merely for this occasion (not without apologizing, explaining, and being avoided for a few weeks). The reunion was uncomfortable and brought a blush to Victoria's cheeks, and one would have though she and Mistoffelees were a couple if it hadn't been for… well, knowing better.

Excitement bubbled in Plato's chest as Victoria came closer, in her big white dress that made her look nothing short of a princess. (Victoria was his princess, and she always would be.) Meanwhile, Mistoffelees's heart sank upon realizing he was giving his sister away, and that their father was dead. (He had heard the news—not from Victoria, or Deuteronomy, or even Tugger—who was dead too-but from a few "ladies of the night," ready for a night on the town while Mistoffelees was looking for a decent place to eat.)

And then there were tears (and even laughter), from family and friends and the bride and groom, and even the priest—_Gus_, of all cats—and suddenly it was time, _you may now kiss the bride._ And in a burst of enthusiasm, Victoria nearly attacked her now-husband with kisses and love. The sanctuary exploded with laughter and grudging happiness, the sun shining through the window and bathing the scene in warmth, and for a moment Old Deuteronomy believed it was the dearly departed smiling upon them (but in the back of his head, he was reminded that Grizabella hadn't been reborn).

Then the bride and groom rand down the isle, smiling, as their friends and family hooted and cheered and Aphrodite clapped with her tiny, uncoordinated paws. Victoria felt a wave of positive emotions wash over her, as she realized that maybe, just maybe, this sad spell was coming to an end.

.

.

.

_They're dancing._

The bride and the father—or rather, brother-of-the-bride do a chaste dance to their father's favorite song, and they both find themselves crying, and Etcetera is glad she used waterproof makeup on Victoria. Then the song is over, and the crying siblings part, basking in the memory of _Bustopher Jones, the cat about town_ before continuing.

Then Plato wipes Victoria's tears with a gentle hand, and she's happy again. Bombalurina realizes she's jealous, grasping her champagne glass as memories of her and Pouncival's divorce (which was much easier than they told) and images of what her and the Tugger's marriage could have been like washed over her mind. But she gives it up, because she's past her prime, and her potential mate is dead, and white's not her color. (And to Bombalurina's dismay, her red fur isn't fading to pink; it's fading to gray, slowly but surely.)

Suddenly, a fast paced song plays, and the bridesmaids run on to the scene, Aphrodite in Etcetera's arms (and Mistoffelees can't help but think how pretty she's gotten). The sadness is gone, the revelations are over, and Victoria and Plato's new life together has begun. Etcetera and Aphrodite dance a strange little tango, the latter erupting with kitten-giggles.

Exotica and Cassandra stand on the sidelines in a silent showdown, cousin on cousin. Then Cassandra's red lips spread into a smile, and the two shake hands. They know they'll never see each other after this, and they want to separate on a light note.

Munkustrap shakes his head, chuckling, as Demeter and Bombalurina attempt to learn some strange dance from Tumblebrutus and Plato, but the two queens simply can't keep up and stumble off the dance floor, their slightly drunken laughter tinkling through the place. The gold queen plopped herself in a white chair next to her mate, Munkustrap pulling it out from behind the table just in time.

"_That_, my love," Demeter began, tracing crooked circles on the table. "Was _fun_. _You_ need to get _out_ there, _babe_." The drunken queen finished, using too much emphasis on random words. Munkustrap would have been laughing if he didn't know how Demeter got when she was drunk. She promised she wouldn't go to the bar with Bombalurina, and Munkustrap pretended to hold her to it—but then the red queen made a bet, and Demeter was a lot more competitive than she let off. There was no way she would back down, and she didn't, so now she was running on red wine.

Electra felt kind of stupid. Standing on the sidelines in a pink dress, just like the other bridesmaids, with a half empty glass of apple cider in her hand and a raspberry in her mouth. She didn't really know why there had been raspberries in the drink, but it tasted good and it wasn't alcoholic. (It seemed weird; none of the bridesmaids, the bride herself, the groom, and three of the groomsmen couldn't drink.) The tortoiseshell looked down at her white shoes with disdain. The other girls were wearing strappy, open-toed shoes—even _Aphrodite_ was. It annoyed Electra how easily she found things that made her sad, or feel inadequate.

From the other side of the room, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Pouncival, Plato (who was pulled away from Victoria by Admetus who decided he wanted to dance), and Alonzo stood in a little man-huddle, talking about manly things, while Tumblebrutus and Pouncival attempted to jack Alonzo's wine (white, thank you). And then a certain pretty queen catches Pouncival's eye—and he _can't just leave her there, man, _the guys reason, Plato and Admetus pushing him towards her despite his protests.

Then they leave him there on the side of the dance floor, making awkward eye contact with Electra. And then the boys are focusing on them, and so are Jemima, Etcetera, and Victoria. The three queens can't help but giggle as Pouncival makes his way over to their friend, muttering things they can't here. Electra is blushing, and smiling, and Pouncival pulls her on to the dance floor just in time for the chicken dance.

.

.

.

_The night is over._

But there's one last thing the bride and groom have to do. They forgot about it, in the heat of the moment, but now it's time. Cats are putting on their coats and eating their last bites of cake, then gather around a chair, waiting.

Victoria, who toughed it out and danced in her wedding dress all night, plops into the chair with a happy and slightly mischievous expression. Plato, on the other hand, is blushing, and his hands are sweating (so he wipes them on his pants). Victoria hikes her dress up, showing her fancy white tennis shoes (Etcetera will forever scold her for that, but Victoria will simply say _you didn't expect me to dance in heels all night, did you?_) and everyone hoots, or "halla-hallas," or some other form of… noise. The white queen can help but giggle as Plato sticks his head up her dress and attempts to pull off the frilly garter.

It's almost awkward how long it takes, seeing as Tumblebrutus decided to tie Plato's wrists together, and Bombalurina can't help but say, "You havin' fun down there?" Victoria blushes and giggles, and can feel Plato's face heat up against her leg. And finally, the band is at Victoria's ankle—but Tumblebrutus refuses to untie Plato's hands, and the tom struggles to pull the garter over Victoria's tennis shoes.

And when he does, Plato stands up triumphantly, the fancy frilly thing hanging out of his mouth. Everyone cheers, a few demeaning remarks are made, and Jemima (_Isn't she beautiful, Munkustrap? Yes she is, Demeter, yes she is._) tiptoes on to the scene to untie his wrists, earning an annoyed groan from her ex, Tumblebrutus. She merely sticks her tongue out at him, before scampering over to her giggling friends.

Plato flings the garter into a sea of expectant toms (well, more like five expectant toms) and it lands on the head of Admetus, who quickly thrusts it into Alonzo's chest. The spotted tom simply laughs, and holds the garter above his head like a trophy.

And then it's Victoria's turn to throw stuff at people. The queens gather (even the mated ones, they couldn't help but join the fun) behind her, some taking predator-like stances. Yelling something like "woo," Victoria tosses the white and pink bouquet into the throng of queens, and it hits Jemima square in the face. Etcetera pushes it to the calico's chest, just in case she tries to pull a fast one like Admetus.

Alonzo and Jemima share a coy glance; the latter's face a bright shade of pink. It's amazingly clichéd, and monumentally embarrassing, but Jemima and Alonzo wouldn't have had it any other way.

.

.

.

_His time has come._

The joy and festiveness of Victoria and Plato's joining dies down, and reality sets back in. The good things, the bad things. Aphrodite takes her first steps without holding on to a table or something else, the anniversary of Bustopher Jones's death arrives (and Mistoffelees decides to stay), Electra and Pouncival become a couple, and Alonzo's proposal to Jemima is imminent—

But above all, Deuteronomy's death quickly approaches looms above everyone's head. He lays in a hospital bed, eyes closed, with Munkustrap's strong paws around his. The other cats sit in the lobby anxiously, waiting to hear the verdict from Munkustrap. No one knew how sick Old Deuteronomy was, except for the cat himself and his doctor. He refused chemotherapy, and the cancer spread—and now it was his time.

The ancient tom slowly turns his head to his eldest son, and pretended there weren't tears streaming down the silver tabby's face. Until now, when it was too late, Old Deuteronomy hadn't realized he'd be leaving his son alone. His youngest son was dead, because of an STD. His eldest son was dead through murder (both Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were in jail) and… well, it was just the two of them, Deut and Munkustrap. And in moments, minutes, hours, it would simply be Munkustrap.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Munkustrap sobbed. Deuteronomy simply smiled; it was strange seeing his son cry.

"I didn't want to worry anyone, son."

"You're fucking worrying us now, dad!"

"Munkustrap…" He didn't say any more, neither did. Munkustrap squeezed his father's hand, teeth clenched, eyes burning. This wasn't supposed to happen. Old Deuteronomy was supposed to live forever—_forever until now._

"I love you, son," Deuteronomy whispered, resting a shaky hand on his son's cheek.

"I love you too, dad."

"Good bye, Munkustrap."

And then he was alone.

.

.

.

_They'll get over it someday._

Just not today.

Munkustrap entered the lobby, completely composed. The cats gathered around him, asking questions, just too many questions, and it was too much for him.

The silver tabby began to bawl, and everyone understood. It was _weird_, seeing their "fearless" leader lose control in such a way. Demeter stepped forward, took her mate in her arms. He felt like a kitten, shaking and whimpering like that. Demeter ignored how her shoulder was getting wet and that she should have put her cardigan back on. That was irrelevant.

"He's dead."

The words came out in a painful whisper. Munkustrap's throat felt raw, his eyes ached. Though everyone understood, actually hearing made the cats go silent—including non-Jellicles, who found themselves caught in this.

"Munkustrap, baby," Demeter began, taking her mate by the shoulders so she could see him. And once she did, she regretted it—pained blue eyes rimmed with red and pink, a runny nose, and furrowed brows. His face was the picture of perfection—perfect pain. Despair. Demeter and Jemima were all he had now, and Jemima wasn't even really his.

"Go home," Bombalurina said to the other cats, stepping toward her sister and brother-in-law. Jemima, who had been sitting next to Alonzo, their paws entwined, quickly stood up and ran to her parents, embracing her in a hug as best she could (she was never going to get any taller).

And Jellylorum holds Gus tightly, because he's alone too, and he knows it, he just won't let it show.

.

.

.

_They have to say good-bye._

Six photographs sit on a table with candles, flowers, and envelopes.

Grizabella. Macavity (even if he was a criminal, at some point he was a Jellicle). The Rum Tum Tugger, Bustopher Jones, Coricopat, and now Old Deuteronomy.

The service was somber, stained with black. Tears fell silently, happy words were given. It was like any other ceremony, but sadder.

And no one would be able to forget the noise Munkustrap made as they lowered Deuteronomy into the ground.

.

.

.

The pain is unbearable and the future is dull, but still the Jellicles move on. Pleasant memories of what was ring through everyone's mind, like haunting church bells. The voices of the dearly departed float through the Yard like the wind.

Things will never be the same for this broken tribe, but the Jellicles can pretend they will.

* * *

… **So that's the end. It doesn't feel like it.**

**Should I do a sequel? A normally written thing about life after… me? Actually, I think I will.**

**Anyway…**

**Implied pairings: **Electra/Pounce, Tugger/Bomba, Cassandra/Munkustrap, Munkustrap/Demeter, Etcetera/Mistoffelees, One-sided Victoria/Mistoffelees, Victoria/Plato, Alonzo/Jemima, One-sided Demeter/Macavity, One-sided (?) Mungojerrie/Rumpelteazer… I think that's it.

**Disappearances: **Mistoffelees (returned), Mungojerrie (jailed), Rumpelteazer—kinda (jailed), Exotica (returned… but for how long? Dun dun dun)

**Deaths: **Bustopher Jones, The Rum Tum Tugger, Macavity, Coricopat, Grizabella (no rebirth = death), Old Deuteronomy

**I thought you all should know that. If you want me to clear things up (why did Coricopat commit suicide? Will I actually do anything with Etcy/Misto? What were Tugger's thoughts before he died? Will Jemima become the next leader of the tribe?) TELL.**

**Ciao for now… I'm going to work on **_**Into the Night.**_


End file.
